The Litten upstairs
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: This is the story of a Rockruff who was living happily with his trainer, until a Litten arrived in the apartment upstairs. Cats and dogs don't mix well, and ever since Rockruff and Litten had met they had been arguing about their territories. What could happen to make those two friends? *rated M* M/M Feral


The Litten upstairs

 _Warning: This fanfiction contains sexual relations between Pokémons. You are warned and chose to continue._

This is the story of a Rockruff who was living happily with his trainer, until a Litten arrived in the apartment upstairs. Cats and dogs don't mix well, and ever since Rockruff and Litten had met they had been arguing about their territories. What could happen to make those two friends?

I hope you will enjoy this story. Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me.

* * *

In the suburbs of Hau'oli City lived a trainer and his joyful Rockruff. The trainer, a student, had to settle alone in the city to go to the university. To keep him company, his family had gifted him a young Rockruff. The dog Pokémon really liked his trainer and the human returned the love, so they had quickly built a strong bond. Of course, Rockruff's trainer couldn't be here all day while he worked and that meant that the Pokémon had to spend the day waiting for him. Fortunately, Rockruff's trainer was a responsible pet owner and he had carefully selected a ground floor apartment with a garden big enough for Rockruff to play in. This enabled Rockruff to have fun even when his trainer wasn't there, and it made the time without him go by faster.

Well, until _he_ had arrived. The girl neighbour living in the apartment upstairs was a student too, and she faced the same problem of being away from her family, so that's why she had recently got herself a young Litten. Unfortunately, cat and dog Pokémons were natural enemies, and Rockruff and Litten were no exceptions to the rule. To makes things even more complicated, in the Alola region it was not well received to have pets fixed, so neither Rockruff nor Litten were. As a consequence, their instinct pushed them to expend their territories which naturally lead to tensions between them.

That insufferable cat was constantly teasing and laughing at Rockruff up from his balcony, while Rockruff barked back threats at him. But even if Rockruff potentially had the upper hand in a fight, thanks to his Rock type, the cat was out of his reach and Litten could enjoy making fun of Rockruff safely. From time to time, Litten would even dare to climb down and defy Rockruff on his own territory to make the dog run at him. Litten would then quickly flee upwards and make fun of Rockruff for being too slow. Rockruff would of course challenge him to come down and fight, but the cat would laugh and challenge him to try to climb up instead. Those childish squabbles usually lasted all day, and only when their respective trainers came back the two of them would act like respectable pets ignoring each other.

One Monday afternoon, Rockruff went outside in the garden, trough a repurposed cat-door installed by his trainer. He looked up on the balcony, searching for Litten, but fortunately the cat wasn't there that day. Rockruff grabbed his favourite toy in his mouth, a yellow football. He allowed himself to play with it only when Litten wasn't around, because the fire-type loved to call him 'dumb' for running in circles after the bouncing ball. "What a stupid pussycat, thought Rockruff. Who doesn't love to play with balls?"

As he played to throw and fetch the toy around the small garden, he forgot to keep an eye on the movements up on the balcony.

\- Oh, I can't believe you're still playing with this, said a voice that Rockruff recognised too much.

\- Shut up, Litten! Answered immediately the little dog, angry at himself for having been caught.

\- Na-ha! You have no power here, mister _Dandruff_. Litten sat and spread his arms to show his balcony. Up here is my kingdom, and I have all the rights to watch you run around in your field of mud like a baby.

\- Then maybe you want to come down, to watch more closely? Proposed Rockruff with obvious ill intent.

\- There's no point, really, tried Litten.

\- Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure that it's because you're too weak to face me and my rock type! Rockruff had hit a weakness, and Litten lost his pretentious smile.

\- I'm not afraid of you! He said angrily, jumping on the balcony guardrail and pointing at Rockruff with his paw. And I-" The Litten suddenly lost his footing and slipped off, down the wrong side of the barrier. Rockruff felt his blood turn cold, but at the last second Litten managed to turn himself mid-air and he landed on his feet.

Allowing himself to breathe again, Rockruff started barking loudly to scare Litten and to hide that he had felt worried for an instant. However, in front of his eyes the Litten immediately collapsed. Rockruff froze dead, hearing the cat Pokémon whimper horribly. He ran in panic to the Pokémon and found Litten in terrible pain, the cat's eyes tearing up as a silent scream was coming out of his mouth. "Litten, are you alright?" Asked Rockruff without hiding his worry. The cat did not answer, tears running down his cheeks even if he was trying to hold them back.

Rockruff took a step back as he saw Litten's front leg bent in an impossible angle, visibly broken. He ran in a small circle, panicking. What to do? Help! He needed help! He ran inside his apartment, only to remember that his master wasn't home yet. He came back out, slowing down as he realised that there were no other solution than waiting for a human to come home.

\- Litten! Litten! There's no one home, what do we do?

\- It hurts, whimpered the cat without answering Rockruff.

\- We have to wait for my master; he'll be back in less than an hour! Rockruff felt Litten's body tense up as the poor cat realised that he was going to suffer the terrible pain for that long.

\- Please, said Litten before whimpering again.

\- I'm sorry! I can't do anything! I'm so sorry Litten! Rockruff was screaming, his own eyes watering up.

\- Don't leave me, begged Litten. He was terrified, his body shivering and cold sweat appearing on his forehead.

\- Of course! Don't worry, I won't leave you. You'll be fine I swear, because you're very courageous. Stay strong, you're going to get through this!" Litten clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, motivated by Rockruff's words to hold as best as he could. Seeing Litten's reaction, Rockruff felt a hint of hope: He could help Litten! He needed to convince the fire-type to trust in himself and to resist the pain! Rockruff started to talk to Litten about anything he could think of, occupying the wounded Pokémon's mind with something else than the unbearable pain. Litten wasn't really able to answer, constantly wincing with clenched teeth, but sometimes he nodded yes or no at Rockruff's questions.

At some point Litten got cold and Rockruff had to leave him to fetch his favourite blanket from his basket bed. When he returned with it, Litten's state had already returned to his worse, his sobbing making Rockruff's heart tighten. He lay against the fire-type and threw the blanket over them, taking Litten's valid paw in his owns and pressing on it.

Finally, Rockruff recognised the sound of his trainer's car. He barked loudly to warn the human, but he stayed with Litten under the blanket. Rockruff's master immediately understood that something was wrong, based on the strange yelps from his pet. He didn't even take the time to close the car door and instead he came in the garden running. "Rockruff, what's happening?" He asked before discovering Litten motionless on the ground.

He quickly examined Litten and was relieved that the Pokémon was breathing, but he cringed when he saw the broken leg. "Dear Arceus, my poor Litten! Don't worry little guy, we're taking you to the Poké Center right now!" With a lot of care, he wrapped up Litten in the blanket and took him in his arms. "Quickly Rockruff, let's go!"

From that moment on, it went quickly and efficiently. Arrived at the emergency service of the Pokémon Center, Litten was immediately taken in charge. Under the supervision of a nurse, a Blissey sedated Litten and finally relieved him from his pain as he blacked out. While a surgeon was working on fixing the cat's broken bone with metal screws, Rockruff's master was congratulating his Pokémon for his care and kindness. "You're a real good boy!" He said as he petted Rockruff's head. "You took care of that poor Pokémon while you were all alone, I'm so proud of you!" Happy and relieved, Rockruff curled in a ball on his master's lap. The accident had left him mentally exhausted but the care of his trainer was slowly curing him of his stress.

After one hour of surgery and one more to regain consciousness, Litten was returned to Rockruff's master with a pink cast holding his whole front leg, from his shoulder to his paw. The cat was curled in Rockruff's blanket, under heavy painkillers. Rockruff's master received numerous instructions concerning Litten's recovery, and he wrote them down for Litten's trainer. Sadly, she was abroad and even if she had booked her plane tickets as soon as Rockruff's master had called her, she would only return the next day.

The daylight had died down when Rockruff's master brought everyone home. In his state, Litten would have to stay under supervision at home, until his own trainer could get him back. Considering what Litten had endured, Rockruff was okay with apartment-sharing since it was only for one night. Rockruff's master laid Litten on the couch, setting him up a nest of cushions. Rockruff climbed on it too but on the other side, and his master sat in between them. He did stay for a while, but eventually he had to leave because he needed to email numerous papers to Litten's owner.

After half an hour of awkward silence, Rockruff felt the urge to say anything just to break the ice.

\- So, how do you feel now? He asked with a little hesitation.

\- I can't really feel anything right now, good or bad. I know that my arm is acting weird, but it's mainly the stiffness of the cast.

\- Oh yeah, nice colour by the way. It suits you well! Litten looked at his pink cast and had a disgusted smile.

\- I don't know what they were thinking, he wondered out loud. But it's almost as ugly as your face, he added jokingly.

\- Oh, I know why it's pink! They probably thought you were a female, launched Rockruff back at the fire-type. And I can understand that!

\- Hey, be careful buddy, I could show you how a real male fights when you want.

\- I'm not absolutely sure about that. Can you at least stand up, first? Litten, heated up by the challenge, made the effort to raise himself on his four legs. Very nice, congratulated Rockruff mockingly. Then come and show me!

Rockruff started to giggle in advance from his side of the couch. Litten wanted to demonstrate that he wasn't diminished, but the few steps he took showed the contrary: His stiff cast made him limp like an old Liepard. It made Rockruff laugh so hard that he started rolling on the couch, almost falling off at one point.

\- Could you stop doing that and listen to me for a second, demanded Litten with exasperation. Rockruff sighed and rose back on his paws, facing the fire-type.

\- Alright, alright, I'm sorry. What is it? He asked, intrigued.

\- I wanted to say ... Thank you." Litten suddenly licked Rockruff's nose. The dog's eyes widened and he stayed paralysed under the unplanned friendliness of Litten, blood rushing to his head. Litten feared that he hadn't been understood, so he started rubbing his cheeks against Rockruff's face while he expressed his gratitude. "I was so afraid, but you were there for me. Your kindness helped me through, and I don't know how to thank you."

Rockruff didn't answer, but his face had become as red as a Tamato berry. He slowly moved his head to look down, and Litten followed his sight until both of them were staring at Rockruff's sheath, where the tip of his pink canine penis was showing.

\- By Arceus! Rockruff, you got an erection just by me licking your nose? You must _really_ like me, said Litten while insisting heavily on the meaning of the word.

\- No, I don't! Screamed Rockruff, panicking. It's not that! It's not that! It's because you're rubbing yourself against me like a female in heat!

\- Don't you dare to call me 'in heat'! I would never get aroused if you did the same; _you_ are the one in heat! Rockruff looked at him for a few seconds before he licked Litten back on his nose, the cat blinking by instinct. It won't work, I told you, exclaimed himself Litten, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice. Rockruff was determined to clear the situation, so he licked Litten's cheeks a few times. In return Litten dug his claws in the couch, just to be really sure, and thankfully nothing too obvious happened.

But then Rockruff licked Litten's neck, and then ... the cat moaned shyly between his clenched teeth. Rockruff heard it, and triumph lighted his face. Quickly, he went across the couch and looked at Litten's rear without worrying about any rudeness. Sure enough, under two little black furred testicles he discovered the reddish tip of the cat's penis. Litten turned around with angriness but it was not easy with his cast.

\- Don't stare at my butt, you ill-mannered stray dog! He had shouted by Rockruff didn't look scared, and instead the dog went very close to his face with a malicious smile.

\- I saw it, you little cat in heat, he whispered.

\- I'm not in hea-" Litten was interrupted because Rockruff had pressed on his head with both his paws, and he was holding it firmly against the couch. "Rockruff!" tried to scream Litten, very offended by the physical attack, but only muffled sounds came out of his mouth pressed against the cushion. The paws were lifted as suddenly as they had appeared and Litten raised his head, very angry, but Rockruff was no longer in front of him. Litten wanted to turn around, but before he could move, Rockruff's tongue came in contact with his testicles.

Litten stayed motionless, not prepared to answer such an 'attack'. Satisfied with the try, the excited dog decided to close his lips around the whole small privates. He licked the genitals inside his mouth, satisfied to finally have the cat silent. Litten's penis responded to the treatment by slowly growing in length, but without reaching anything impressive. Rockruff's mouth smiled around its content, very proud to be larger than Litten. At that point, the cat finally managed to protest with intelligible words. "What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Litten before trying to move, but Rockruff grabbed him by the ankles and kept them firmly in place. He then let Litten's testicles slip out of his mouth, decided to focus on the small barbed member that was stinging his tongue a little.

Litten's efforts to free himself quickly diminished under the very pleasurable treatment. He was certainly ashamed to let the male dog do his thing without defending himself, but this was definitely way better that what he had ever done alone. After a remarkably short time, he felt himself explode inside Rockruff's mouth, clawing the couch while his fluid semen flowed on the dog's tongue. On his side Rockruff was frowning under the bitter taste of Litten's seed, even if he was swallowing it as fast as it came. He did keep licking the short member nevertheless, intending to pleasure the cat as best as he could. It did not take long before Litten's small testicles were emptied of what they had to offer, and Rockruff had to let go of the cat's softening member. He licked his muzzle and swallowed one last time while staring at the red pointy penis retracting into its black-furred sheath.

\- There, you won, said Litten without changing position, annoyed by how short he had lasted.

\- I'm happy that I made my point, but it wouldn't be honest to say that I'm not quite heated up myself. Litten finally made the effort to turn around, the cast on his leg making the movement a bit robotic. He discovered Rockruff's canine penis close to be fully erected, the dog's knot bulging his cream-furred sheath. The straight shaft alone was already twice the size of Litten's penis, so the entire member was definitely bigger than what any cat Pokémon could ever dream of.

\- Could you turn back around, asked Rockruff in a manner that was scarily polite.

\- What? There's no way your … _stuff_ is going near me! I'm not your humping cushion, retorted Litten. Rockruff's answer was a smile that clearly revealed bad intents. Frightened, Litten tried to step back, but Rockruff jumped and once again he shoved Litten's head in the couch. The male dog simply walked over Litten without any care, his penis rubbing between Litten's ears and leaving a stain of pre-seminal liquid.

When Rockruff's weight was lifted off of him, Litten tried to get away. Rockruff immediately circled his arms around the cat's stomach, securing Litten in the correct position for his intentions. Litten felt Rockruff's member brush his rear and leave droplets of a hot liquid on his fur. Rockruff hugged Litten tightly and he pushed the tip of his penis against the cat's entrance, applying pressure increasingly. Litten closed his eyes from the discomfort of the physical feeling, but there was also a hint of pleasure that left him confused.

Rockruff did not allow for more reflexion as he bit Litten's neck like he would do to a female he mounted, before progressing inside the cat slowly as he had to make room for himself. This time Litten couldn't refrain from letting out a moan of pleasure, his own penis hardening without his control. Soon Rockruff's knot arrived in contact with Litten's entrance and prevented any deeper movement. Litten saw a flash of white light as the pleasure of the foreign mass spreading his insides hit him. But it also felt like he had eaten too much, and he let out a sigh of relief when Rockruff pulled out almost completely.

Unfortunately Rockruff's instincts were running wild, and he started to mercilessly penetrate the male cat under him. He thrust his hips at a pleasurable speed for a dog Pokémon like him, but for Litten it was way too fast to comprehend and the extreme pleasure completely overwhelmed him. He felt like he was going to ejaculate each time he was speared by the other male, but he had already emptied himself and the strange state made him call Rockruff's name to plead for more.

Rockruff kept hammering his knot against Litten's entrance without fatigue, the tight cavity pleasuring him almost as intensely as Litten's whimpers. Uneven contractions started to rock him as his pleasure peaked at its maximum level. He suddenly pushed Litten down on the couch and launched himself against his entrance one last time. The cat's body had nowhere to go, squished against the surface of the couch, and so Rockruff was finally able to make his knot fit in. The little cat screamed from pleasure under the round muscle brusquely entering and spreading him to a new level, his voice immediately getting cut short as Rockruff's knot swelled and got locked in place.

With a number of spasms rocking his body from head to toes, Rockruff ejaculated thick semen inside Litten's lower belly. The dog Pokémon groaned, all his muscles contracting at once with each wave of sperm leaving his testicles. Litten could only whimper from the pleasure, spots dancing in front of his eyes. He could feel Rockruff's heat joining his own inside his stomach as the male dog released more and more of his seed. The pace of Rockruff's contractions slowed and then they ended, but both Pokémon were too exhausted to do anything but to breathe loudly.

After resting for an instant, Rockruff took a satisfied sigh and spoke again.

\- Litten, you should know that you're as good at getting mated as any female out there. I think it's great, from my point of view. Litten's couch-buried face smiled, as it was hidden enough to allow that. He turned his head sideway to be able to speak and returned to his usual state.

\- I hope you've enjoyed yourself enough, because next time I'll defend myself for real, and I won't let my pity for your _desperate_ needs convince me to be nice.

\- Oh sure, we'll see that, answered Rockruff before wiggling his lower body, his knotted penis transmitting the movement to Litten and making him grumble a complaint.

After ten minutes of forced cuddle, Rockruff's knot had softened enough for him to pull it out. Without warning, he removed himself from Litten who yelped in surprise, making him giggle as he lay down against the cat. Litten's tail stayed raised high, Rockruff's viscous seed coming back out and making a mess as it flowed down very slowly. Rockruff felt a little bad for Litten's fur, something the cat Pokémon was very sensitive about.

\- Don't worry, as soon as my trainer goes to sleep, we can clean that up easily in the bathroom. I learned in secret how to turn on the water, whispered Rockruff with pride. I don't think we want our trainers to know about our little _fight_ , do we?

\- How long until he sleeps? Asked Litten, concerned about his fur getting matted.

\- An hour ... at least, answered Rockruff, hardly containing his laugh.

\- Oh no! Again! Said Litten, astonished that he had to endure another suffering.

\- Sorry! Exclaimed himself Rockruff, not sounding really sincere. He decided to lick Litten's nose, to comfort him a little. "Don't!" Warned Litten. But Rockruff did it again, and this time Litten didn't manage to resist smiling. Rockruff felt so joyful, he decided that he would never stop.


End file.
